Green is always in Fashion
by TwistedFanatic
Summary: He was sent to space to die. But like a weed striving in the concrete he prospers through it always. No matter how much the world wished to see him suffer, he endures its malice. But this time he won't have to go it alone. This time he might get to be the hero.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was sent to space to die. But like a weed striving in the concrete he prospers through it always. No matter how much the world wished to see him suffer, he endures its malice. But this time he won't have to go it alone. This time he might get to be the hero.

I live! Hello beautiful people out in the world! This is a special treat I had stashed away and now I'm sharing it with all of you. I hope you all enjoy, critics are always welcomed.

Any grammatical mistakes are the fault of the author. Apologies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to their respective authors, J,K Rowling and Marvel. I'm just having fun with their characters. No profit being made here.

* * *

Chapter One: A day of death never dreamed

 _She saw fire and death and pain. Suffering overflowing. Her beloved husband, her king lost to his rage, falling deeper into the midst of insanity. Fighting in her name for his lost love, his rampage beautiful as it was terrible._

 _Then in the next instant, it is she howling her rage to the world, spilling her pain with every death blow. Then her children, her beautiful sons, so much of Sakaarson living through them. But doomed by their father's fate without her there to guide them all from the dark._

 _Caiera's heart wailed in despair._

 _The final reward for her people. For her love. For all, they had sacrificed for peace to this broken world. Every hellish battle waged and measured in blood for that goal. Their people. Their friends and family. Their world and all that they had built crumbled to nothing._

 _Death and ruin._

 _-LINE BREAK-_

"Majesty!"

Caiera jolted awake, holding back her tears. "Whats going on? Where am I?" She felt disoriented and weak. A vulnerability she had long since forgotten since the discovery of the Old Power within her. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was being carried on a hasty put together bed cloth.

"By all of Sakaarson! Majesty thank goodness you are safe!" She turned towards a voice dripping with relief. To the right of her was a gray skinned Sakaarson woman with eyes of bright blue pupils on black sclera. An old small knife scar above thin lips and short chopped black hair. It was Gorum, her Second.

"Gorum! What happened! The-" It came back to her in a flash. Caiera deciding to patrol the Wukar Providence near the city of Hulk so named after her husband. She had been invited by the governor to show off the splendor of the city before she made the long march home. Stopping at the vessel that had brought Sakaarson's beloved champion, now standing as a monument to its people.

"Were we attacked? Whats going on?" Caiera sat up, checking her body for any major injuries.

"I'm not too sure, Majesty?" Gorum shook her short black hair in concern. "We are evacuating the city, trying to get to a safe distance." It was only now that Caiera was able to see the fear seeping in her eyes as she pointed behind them. "You were knocked unconscious when it happened!"

Turning behind her Caiera stopped, noticing the long train of people trailing behind them filled with those desperately fleeing away from the city. They were carrying various items on their backs, probably having been forced to take only what they could. Families huddled together. Many were in fear, while others sang soft songs of hope over the sounds of fear and melancholy. Her soldiers helping them along as quickly as possible, even carrying those who could not walk fast enough on their own.

It was a familiar sight during the cruel reign of the Red King and the assault of the Spikes bringing destruction in whatever place they fell.

But that was not what captivated her attention.

They had made some great distance from the city but even with those miles behind them, it was hard to miss. She could see the immense inferno swirling in a ball held together by some unknown force at the center of the city.

"How?" Caiera swallowed back her horror.

"It was an explosion, Majesty. Of what origin or reason we do not know," Gorum nodded grimly. "It was the great Magister! She is what's keeping the full damage of the blast back. She ordered us to evacuate imm-Majesty!"

Ignoring Gorum's cry of alarm, Caiera forced herself to stand on her shaky legs. Calling forth the Old Power of her people to give her strength she turned to the nearest soldiers. "Hand me a Strider. Now." Her voice brokered no argument and she felt a small sense of satisfaction when her orders were obeyed without delay. Hopping on the back of the four legged reptilian beast she clutched the reins tightly in her grip. Caiera turned her steely gaze back to her worried Second. "Gorum take them as far away as possible. Do not turn back." At Gorum's nod, Caiera raced off towards the city leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

She would be damned if she allowed herself to cower and run when her people needed her. Besides, there was no distance they could get to before the blast was upon them. Even now the inferno continued to grow.

At the edge of the city, she released her Strider, allowing the frightened creature to run off to safety as she trudged towards the dome. Only her Old Power would allow her to reach the eye of the storm and navigating with the frightened creature would be more of a hindrance. Reaching the center of the blast Caiera could fully appreciate the destruction before her.

The air felt hot choking with poison seeping throughout the area. Harsh winds swirling in the eye of the storm, raising earth and whatever was caught in its grasp. A giant wall of fire clashing together howling in fury like some ancient beast.

And standing before it, hands out stretched, was Valentina Potter.

With her short red hair whipping around her violently and green eyes glowing with power. She struggled to put her everything into keeping this destruction back from laying waste to everything. Her clothing, Sakaarson garments, was torn into gashes and mingled with her own blood as she was unable to keep the other elements from affecting her.

This thing will be our death.

Caiera raced towards her, dodging flying debris and ignoring the scorching heat. She could feel Valentina's magic affecting the area as she got closer. The winds turn down to a more controlled volume and the ground became easier to walk on as she trudged closer.

"What do you need?" She walked up towards Valentina, trying to calm her nerves.

"Caiera! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Valentina grunted in exertion. "You're supposed to be far far away from here!"

"I came to assist you." Up close Caiera could see the exhaustion straining through Valentina's small frame. How she struggled to keep herself from falling on her knees as her muscles shook with small tremors.

"Well, as you can see I'm currently holding back the equivalent of a massive nuclear bomb. Which, in turn, will lay waste to everything in the immediate area. Don't even mention the radiation," Huffing out through clenched teeth she continued. "No time for chit chat! You need to get yourself and everyone else to a safe distance!"

Caiera hummed out her agreement as she stared up at what could possibly be the doom of all of Sakaarson. "While that is true my friend there is no guarantee we will make it in time before your magic fails. Then all shall perish," Caiera spoke calmly. "It is too much for you alone."

"I can hold it!"

"Perhaps, but you must remember, we are Warbound. That means I do not leave you behind. Besides," she spoke. "I am Queen here. I take orders from no one."

"Stubborn ass." Valentina wheezed out a strained chuckle at her words, before letting out a pained gasp as she dropped to one knee.

The inferno grew larger as her magic weakened.

"I may not have your magic but the Old Power of Sakarr flows through me." Dropping beside her Caiera placed her hand on Valentina's shoulders. "Tell me how we may save our people."

"Caiera." Valentina turned to her in surprise before her expression transformed into one of sincere mirth. "Very well, Majesty. Don't blame me if the big guy gets pissed."

"Let me handle our king." Caiera shrugged her broad gray shoulders. "Now tell me how I can help?"

"Okay," Valentina breathed out shakily as she turned back to the task at hand. "Remember the Karsczion battle? The one where that castle exploded?"

"That one where we were trapped inside," Caiera drawled out with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I recall."

"Yeah and we were stuck under the debris. Well, you were unconscious and I was stuck under a rock." Valentina side eyed her with a teasing tone. "And I had to save our butts."

"Your point?"

"Well remember how I got us out?"

How could she forget? During the last months of the Red King's reign when Caiera had been at his beck and call. Before she found the truth of his madness and the strength to turn against him. The rebels had grown more confident and with someone like the Hulk on their side, it was understandable. She, along with Valentina, had been lured into a castle for what she believed was a strategic meeting with a trusted ally. Only realizing too late that the supposed meeting had been a trap. She had been bound and cut off from her natural power through poisons. They had detonated the building in an attempt to kill her and as the explosions rocked the castle she had been impressed by their boldness.

However, that did not result in her death, of course, it would take more than a few bombs and dirt to kill her. But she did lay trapped beneath the rubble for days thinking she would die of either starvation or boredom. The only other person to survive the castle's destruction was Valentina.

"Yes," Caiera waved away the blood soaked memories. "You had used my power to get us to the castle's aqueduct." It had been alarming to see another being not of Sakaarson blood using the Old Power. But while she had laid woozy from the unfamiliar poison coursing through her body through muddy waters. With Valentina dragging her weak body to safety, cursing her for her stupidity and arrogance, she had been grateful.

They never did tell the Red King how they escaped from that.

"Yep," Valentina grunted. "I'm gonna need you to channel that through me. We only get one shot at this."

Trusting her friend Caiera closed her eyes, placing both her hands onto Valentina's thin back. Calling forth the familiar swell of her own energy, she built it slowly inside before she gave it a firm push.

The effect was almost immediate. Valentina shouted in a surprised gasp, shooting to her feet with a renewed vigor. Her eyes glowed brightly with magic.

"That's the good stuff!" Valentina's voice echoed with power, giddy with it. "Now then, let's begin." With that, she raised her hands higher lifting the chaotic inferno slowly into the air.

Witnesses would call this day a miracle. Another example of the great fortune brought by the reign of the Green King, of their Sakaarson, of their savior, the Hulk. As the enormous ball of death and ruin was raised from the very planet and pushed higher into the atmosphere. They bowed to their knees to pray.

Prayer to their Queen and her Magister.

On the Day of Inferno.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

 **Strider:** A four leg reptilian creature native to Sakkar's world. They have the appearance of Earth lizard with the exception of their four eyes. They come in various colors and sizes based on their environment. What makes them great mounts is the speed they can travel and their ability to pass through almost any manner of the elements, ranging from earth, water, walls. etc. They are mainly carnivorous creatures, needing a steady diet of meat. Which makes them a bit more expensive than the average Sakaarson citizen can afford.

In combat they can use their fangs and claws as weapon. Their tails can be used as a offensive or defensive maneuver during mounted combat. But what makes them dangerous is the poison they can secret or spit out at enemies which renders the victim immovable but fully aware. Their poison is either removed when domesticated or collected for resource.

In the dusty deserts of Sakaar they are called Duststriders, since they often race through deserts to attack weaken pray caught in the raging sandstorms.

Weight: 190 to 680kg

Speed: 90mph to 110mph

"Potter, Valentina. _Creatures of Sakkar and Everything you Need to Not Die._ "

* * *

This is all thanks to various reasons, one of my favorite animated Marvel movies Planter Hulk (it's good you guys should watch if you're fan of the Hulk). Another being how in the current Marvel comics they F****N MURDERED BRUCE BANNER/HULK IN THE WORSE BS POSSIBLE! AGRHHH! And how think Hulk deserves some happiness.

This is gonna be a mixture of the Planet Hulk animated movie, marvel comics, and even a bit of the movieverse, probably

I swear I'll write a fic with Harry as his original sex, I swear!

I'm just having fun with this one guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! Here is another chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all your support and of course, critics are always welcome!

Author's Note: Just to clear up some confusion. The one who crashed on the planet was Hulk (story from OG Planet Hulk). Valentina Potter got here through different means which I will explore later. If there is any confusion do not hesitate to ask.

Any grammatical mistakes are the fault of the author. Apologies

* * *

Chapter 2: Wail and wrath of love untold

Crown city, the jewel center of Sakaar and nearly all its inhabitants. It was once the home of the tyrant Angmo-Asan II, better known as the Red King, heir to the throne of Angmo, the Father Emperor of Sakaar. The influence of the Red King had been felt by all, his grip in every purse, around every throat.

Once, the market district was flooded with sellers of flesh for Imperial coin and favor.

When the Hulk rose up to defy the false Sakaarson the people took to the streets in his name. The city ran red with their blood and wind carried their dying screams. For days after the first initial revolts, the smell of burnt flesh lingered on.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Gorum found herself standing in the office of an Imperial guard. The office was modest, made in the same boring Imperial taste that seemed to be in fashion. Sitting behind an ornate desk was the Imperial in question. The soft glow of the holo-computer screen illuminated his red skin as gold eyes peered at her in boredom and exhaustion.

She could sympathize. Since her return to the city, there hadn't been a moment to rest.

"Report."

"Yes sir," trying not to let her irritation show she gathered her resolve. "It as I said. After the Queen raced off towards the city of Hulk, my men and I continued to trek away from the immediate danger."

"Did you not try to stop the Queen?" The Imperial raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Or at the very least race after her?"

"I was given an order by her Majesty, "Gorum bristled a bit at his tone, "and I would not disobey."

"Peace," the Imperial raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I mean no offense. I'm just trying to get a clear understanding of the situation."

There was a small tense moment as Gorum gather her already friend nerves. "Forgive me," she breathed out. "It is still-I am trying to fully understand it."

There were few things that brought Gorum pause. Born as one of the Shadow People of Sakaar she had lived her entire life under the boot hill of Imperial forces. When the Red King began grinding down those who spoke up against him her village had been one of the numerous casualties of his bloody campaign. Standing in the wreckage of her once peaceful home she had sworn vengeance upon him and taken the blade of her family to fight him. Like many, she had been forged by the brutality of her life into a hardened warrior.

But in this new age of miracles, she had found that there was still more to the world that could surprise her.

The Imperial cracked a small smile of reassurance, "Your confusion is understandable. It's not every day you watch as a bomb is pushed into the atmosphere. You," his small smile turned into a full sized grin, "let to accept many things in this new age with our Sakaarson. Have you never seen our King's Warbound, especially the Magister?"

Gorum took another moment to study this Imperial. He had a body built for fighting and even with him sitting down she could tell he was taller than she, probably by a foot. Even though he was an Imperial his attitude had been friendly overall, showing her respect for her station and skill.

"Yes," she nodded with confusion. "This was my first patrol with another of the Warbound. The Magister is - " Here she paused, unsure if she could speak further. Such thoughts could speak of treason.

"Yes," the Imperial prompted her with an encouraging nod to continue.

"She is odd," she breathed out, "her abilities are none I have ever seen. She brought water when there is none. Transformed herself into another beast. And then the blast -," Shaking her head in frustrated confusion blue eyes turn to gold. "It is odd."

He nodded his head in sympathy. Interacting with the Magister for any length of time was usually an overwhelming affair for not even her powers were strange but even her mannerism required adjusting to fully appreciate.

"It's alright," the Imperial gave her an encouraging smile. "The Magister takes some getting used to. But enough of that. How we skip to after the blast." He typed in a few notes into his computer pulling up her report. "It says here that you went down to the city with a few of your men?"

"Yes, sir." Recalling it was still too surreal for words. The entire time Gorum had expected to die. There was no way to escape a weapon of that size and it was blind hope that had forced her to believe she could. "When I saw that the explosion was...no longer an immediate danger I took a few of my men down to the city. The rest stayed to keep watch over the people," she still remembered her disbelief. "I found them both, the Magister and the Queen, lying near the origin of the blast. Unconscious but alive."

"That must have been a bit of a shock," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Gorum could only nod.

There had been disbelief and awe at seeing that Inferno pushed towards the sky until it was swallowed by the heavens. Then came her fear. Surely the Queen and the Magister had sacrificed themselves, she had thought. Surely they must be dead.

All those thoughts had been racing through her head and dread pooling in her stomach. Even when she had found them she had believed she would be returning to her King with the bodies of his Warbound and his Queen.

"As soon as we were able I told my men to take them to the safety of the Crown city." The city was only a few days away and at the pace her men were going they would make in quick time.

"Not yourself?" Gold eyes looked at her with mild interest.

"No," Gorum spoke. "My orders were clear. I needed to ensure the safety of the people.

"Before your liege?"

"It was what the Queen ordered."

"Hmmm, very well" the Imperial long fingers tapped in a few sentences into the keypad.

"Sir, if I may speak freely," Gorum tried not to fidget in her standing position as he turned his attention back on her.

"You may."

"The Queen and the Magister," Gorum took a deep breath quelling her nervousness. "Are they well? My company and I have just recently returned. We've had no news on their condition."

Having stayed behind to watch over the citizens, they had only been relieved from duty when a force from the city came to help re-establish the order and help with a few of the destroyed districts. But since their return, it had been an endless stream of questions and reports. There had been little chance to find answers to her inquiries on her monarch.

"And why does such news concern you, Gorum of the Lost Children." The Imperial's expression was unreadable as he gave her a piercing stare.

"I am captain of the Majesty's guard. I am both sword and shield. When she has need of us, we respond." She returned his cool gaze with her own. "Shall I recite my oath before you? Do you need me to spill blood again to show my loyalty to my liege?

The two stared at each intensity, the atmosphere held its breath as both occupants continue stared each other down.

"It is as I said Captain," It was the Imperial that looked away first with a quiet chuckle. "No need for dramatics. This is just a standard report."

"Of course sir."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"I'm fine Korg," Valentina sighed out in frustration as she shook off the concern of her friend. "Barely a scratch, really. Nothing to worry about."

"Ha! That's the concerning part," Korg muttered as he tried unsuccessfully to keep Valentina in place. Placing his large rock hand on her shoulder he gently pushed her back to the bed. " You've been unconscious for the last few days. You should rest."

"That's nothing more than a beauty nap," Valentina whined out.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance he pointed to her face, "And I wouldn't say you left without a scratch. Your eyes looked nothing like that the last time we spoke."

Korg's concern was understandable. Her use of the Old Strong power had had some effect on her since she had been knocked out, exhausted and weak for days as he body recovered. No one was sure if she would wake up unscratched and when she opened her eyes it was easy to see that she had been marked.

Staring back at him in clear displeasure Korg could see the whites of her eyes had changed into the same pitch black as the Shadow People. Her green irises illuminated with a soft glow of her power appearing a poisonous green.

"I'd say they're pretty wicked." Valentina shot Korg a mischievous smile. "It's a very becoming color. Don't you think I look beautiful?" She giggled playfully as she fluttered her lashes at his stone form.

"You're gorgeous," Korg snorted at her display with amusement. "But you need to get serious. We still have no idea what happened. And more importantly what it means for you and Caiera!"

With a shake of her head, Valentina laid herself back down on the bed with a pout. "I told you I'm fine," she muttered exasperatedly. "No need to make a big deal about it. I've lived through worse."

"Korg speaks the truth." Valentina and Korg turned to see Hiroim standing at the entrance of the room. "We do this only because we worry. Would be so kind as to amuse us in our fretting?"

"Two against one," Korg gave her a smug smile.

"Fine," with a sigh Valentina through her hands in defeat. "But only to stop your nagging."

Hiroim only answered her with a chuckle before his amused smile transformed into to a concerned frown. "You must understand. Never in the history of all of Sakaar has someone not of our blood been able to wield the Old Strong. There is much we do not know or the consequences this may reveal."

"Not only that but you two practically pushed a world destroying bomb into orbit like it was nothin." Korg huffed down in angry confusion. "No way you can just walk away from that."

"Who knows," Valentina shrugged. "It's all new to me. Never used that much of it before. Besides," she smiled charmingly, "You guys should be throwing us a parade or something."

"Don't worry," Korg snorted. "Nearly the entire planet knows what you two did. They're about to build a temple in your name."

"Really?" Valentina raised her eyebrow in alarm. "I was kinda joking about the parade bit."

"There have been...talks of some form of celebration," Hiroim admitted awkwardly. "Not until you two are well, of course."

"Wait, until we are well?" Valentina looked at them with alarm. "Did something happen to Caiera? Is this what this all about?"

It was strange to think of Caiera in any kind of danger. Valentina had seen her survive just about anything this savage world could throw at her without breaking a sweat. It was a durability that was easy to take for granted.

"Now she panics," Korg snorted.

"No, no nothing like that," Hiroim hurriedly went to calm Valentina. "The Queen is fine and resting, she hasn't shown anything to be concerned about. She has actually fared better than you."

Sticking her tongue out at Korg Valentina turned back to Hiroim. "So what's going on?" She asked confused. "Why this nervous dance?"

"It's-"

"Hulk," Korg interrupted Hiroim. "He's not too happy about nearly losing his wife and the danger to his planet." Korg placed his hand on the bed. "Just when we got this place sorted out too," he muttered darkly.

"Yes," Hiroim nodded, " many are trying to find the cause of the blast and there has been some demanding retaliation. They want blood."

"They want a war," Korg scowled.

"Shit." Valentina cursed. "That's not good."

"Tell me about it." Korg agreed. "I'm all for good fight but now isn't the time for it."

"Okay, so whats Hulk doing?" Valentina demanded already figuring the answer but need to know.

"He has been absent in this regard," Hiroim sighed "the public unrest continues to grow."

"So he's sulking then," Valentina sighed out. "Okay then, take me to him."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Korg shook his head, disagreeing. "Not sure you're up for facing him in your condition,"

"I told you, I'm fine. It would take more than lifting a mega ton bomb to take me out." she took a few cautious steps to stand.

"Agreed," Hiroim watched her quietly. "We do not have the luxury of time."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

It was eerily quiet as Korg, Hiroim, and Valentina made the long tread towards the throne room. The closer they got to their destination the more tension thickened the air. It felt like they were on the brink of something, something dangerous.

Every servant they passed scurried out of their way, none dared to stop them in their haste. And why would they? They were Warbound to the King of the castle, they could move wherever they pleased.

It wasn't until they were at the entrance of the throne room that they noticed two familiar figures.

"No-name! Miek," Hiroim asked called out. "Whats going on? Why are you hiding?" He turned to their insectoid companions with concern.

Huddled in the corner the small beetle like creature whimpered as he clutched at the oversized tail of the Brood alien.

"It is the Hulk," giving comfort to black scaled Native, No-name turn glowing yellow eyes to them. "We can feel his emotions. We can feel his pain."

"Pain, not anger," Valentina turned to Hiroim with alarm. "This might be worst than we thought." While the Hulk proudly proclaimed himself as an unfeeling monster Valentina disagreed. Just because you call yourself a Monster that did not exclude you from emotion. No matter how much he tried to deny he was more than that.

They had all seen it. This world was proof of that.

"Okay then," Korg spoke, " This doesn't change anything. We have to do this, now."

"No," Valentina stepped them. "Let me do this if anything goes wrong in there I'll be able to take it."

"That's not gonna happen," Korg snorted. "We have no idea on what state of mind Hulk is in right now."

"But-"

"Korg is right Valentina," Hiroim interrupted her smoothly. "The situation is too delicate to send one person in alone." He turned to her, his mind fully resolved. "Besides, we are all War-bound and if anyone can talk to him it is us."

"Miek will come too!" He stepped up determined. "Hulk is hurting. We are Hulk's friends and he needs us!" It was obvious the small insectoid was still affected by whatever he was feeling from Hulk but he was determined.

No-name silently floated up to them. Her stance clear.

"Okay then," Valentina smiled at her friend, warmth flowing through her. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward past the threshold, bracing herself for anything.

It took them a moment to take in the room. Green cloth decorated the room beautifully carved windows allowed the light of Sakaar's moons to stream through. Large stone ornate pillars lead to two thrones, one of them occupied by the Hulk.

He sat still as stone half hidden in the shadows unmoving. For a moment there was tense silence as everyone looked at Hulk trying to gauge his mood, his reaction.

The world stood still, waiting.

"What do you want?" The rough growl of Hulk's voice rumbled throughout the room. Valentina could practically taste the power it held.

"Greetings Hulk," it was Hiroim who stepped up first, trying to quell everyone's nerves. "We came to see how you are faring."

"How am I faring?" It felt like the slow eruption of a volcano. His massive hands clenched at the throne, cracking away at the stone.

"Yes," not to be deterred Hiroim took a cautious step forward. "We wished to check on you. You have been absent as of late."

"Yes!" Poor Miek jumped forward. "We Hulk friends! Came to check on him!" The small excited creature spoke earnestly as he looked up at his savior.

"Friends." It was probably the worse thing to say because Hulk clenched tighter at his throne, breaking part of it off as he stood.

"Ye-yes," Miek squeaked out as he scurried closer to the group. Quaking before Hulk's ire.

"Friends," Hulk said again, his voice rising in volume as he began to descend towards them. "Like those who used me for their needs. The ones who called me a monster. They called themselves friends too. Are you the same?"

"Hulk." Valentina murmured quietly her heart clenching in sympathy. She had little knowledge of what Hulk's life was like before he was stranded on Sakaar. But his story had similar echoes to her own bitter tale.

Betrayal by those you trusted most was an ugly poison to swallow.

"Like the ones who threw me into space. Like trash." Hulk towered over them snarling down at them. "Like the ones who tried to kill my world!"

"Enough Hulk," Korg shouted as he stepped forward. Behind him the rest of the group tensed, expecting a fight. "Miek doesn't deserve your anger. None of us do. You need to cal - UGH!"

Hulk struck Korg across his face, lifting him across the room. Korg stone body lifted into the air as he arched across the room crashing into one of the pillars. Valentina kept on Hulk's till form as Korg's body hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Hulk!" Hiroim cried out in alarm. Miek and No-name raced towards the fallen Kronan.

"You want to know how I'm faring?" Hulk rumbled out, his fist still raised. "I'm angry."

Okay, time for an intervention. "Not sure why you would be angry!" Valentina stepped up toward the massive frame of Hulk, his large body practically dwarfing hers. "You should be with Caiera. You know your wife. Your very much alive wife!"

"Valentina," Hiroim hissed cautiously, expecting the worse.

"Look Hulk," Valentina stepped closer to him trying for cheerful. "I'm not gonna treat you like some invalid. It looks bad. Really bad. But you need to calm down and think this through before you do something we're all gonna regret." She smiled brightly at him, "a full fubar happened which truth be told could have killed us all."

"Don't see how this is helping." No-name hummed out.

Ignoring her Valentina continued, "But it didn't. And we can try to find someone to blame but we need to be smart about this. We need to make sure we know how this happened and why. Because there can't be any mistakes here." Valentina paused to implore him, her new eyes burning fiercely. "Or we could stand here beating the shit out of each other. See where that gets us."

The two stared each other down, neither looking away. Hiroim stood beside Valentina ready to shield her at a moment's notice. Korg stood up from the broken pillar, brushing the dirt off of his form as Miek and No-name assisted him.

"Hmph," Hulk snorted in gruff amusement lowering his fist. "What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"It's a new look," Valentina huffed out as the whole took a breath of relief. "Don't you think it makes me look pretty?"

Scoffing at her Hulk took a step back closing his eyes as he breathed in slowly. Not allowing him a moment Valentina continued to speak.

"Look Hulk, I get it. We all do," She turned to look at him as the group gathered closer, lending their support. "You're not the only one who almost lost their home. And If you want to go to war we're with you, all the way.

Hulk turn towards them silent as they looked back at him, all of them fierce, all of them loyal to him. He knows deep in his bones that if he sent out the war cry every single one of them would answer.

Growling softly Hulk turned away from her, refusing to show the impact of her words how.

"So, got that all out your system? No more tantrums." Valentina joked happily.

"Valentina," Hiroim warned. "There is no need to remind him."

"She's right," Korg gruffed as he walked towards them, none the worse off from having been thrown across the room. "Hulk we are Warbound. We feel your pain as our own. But rage will solve nothing."

"Yes, yes!" Miek scampered forward to clasp at Hulk's hand. "We are Hulk's Warbound! Always here for you!"

"Rage is understandable," hissed out the No-name Brood. "The Queen has been attacked. Our home nearly wiped out."

"Yes," Valentina interjected. "Nearly is the word we're forgetting. We almost lost everything. The Queen still lives. Sakaar is still safe. The peace is still maintained."

"And," rumbled out the Hulk. "What happens next time? When there is no way to stop it?"

"That won't happen," Valentina stated firmly. "We won't let it happen."

"Heh," Hulk chuckled. "Whatever you say twig."

"Damn straight," Valentina chirped happily. "You really need to remember the collateral damage your strength can cause." Waving her hands in a simple gesture the broken pillar and throne began to mend itself. "Now I heard something about a parade..."

"There you all are!" The room's occupants turned to see Elloe Kaifi staring at them in irritation. Standing next to her was the silver robotic form of form of Arch-E-5912. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Taking in the room before her eyes stopped at the pillar slowly rearranging itself, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Nothing to worry about," Korg muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Elloe crossed her arms looking for answers.

"It's alright Elloe, just a simple discussion," Valentina smiled assuredly at her. Behind her, the others did the same trying to appear innocent

"Yes, friends!" Miek cried out in joy, hugging at Hulk tighter.

"Argh, fine," throwing her hands up in defeat she gave the group a stern look. "I don't need any more of a headache."

"Why were you looking for us?" Hiroim asked, trying to distract her.

"The Queen has awakened," it was the silver robotic voice of Arch-E-5912 who answered. "She is asking for her Warbound."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Lost Children** : Every monarch leaves a legacy behind, a mark on history to be remembered by the people of Sakaar. For the Red King, he left a dark and bloody stain upon the history of his subjects. Left in the wake of are only the victims of his reign, those who felt the touch of his evil. Families, villages, cities and a number of others were brought to rubble and ties were broken. Those who survive these horrors took on the name of the Lost Children so we never forget what was left behind in his footprints.

"Orcsyn, Kelith Orcsyn. _Sakaarson: A Dark History_ "

* * *

You guys don't know how hard it was not to turn Valentina's speech into "With you until the end of the line."

For those of you who don't know (or read the material) many of the characters are based on different sources for Planet Hulk.

Hiroim and Miek take the personality and characterization from the animated movie.

Arch-E-5912 and No name exist in the comics


End file.
